Watch Grand Theft Auto
by TheFanFictionBoss
Summary: Aiden Decides to go to Los Santos, in the same state his sister and her son is, and where the three bank robbers are, that the vigilante want's to kill...
1. Chapter 1

7 weeks has passed since Lucky Quinn's death. He finally killed the man responsible for a child's death, now he was trying to find his sister and her son. He picked up his phone called his sister

"Hey, sis"

"Hey, Aiden"

"Where are you and Jackson at?"

"Some town called, i think is Sandy Shores. Some small desert town in San Andreas."

"You two headed pretty far from Illinois, but listen, im coming to San Andreas, but don't worry I, I can't be near you and Jackson but im going to Los Santos, i will only be about an hour away from you and him, just in case something happens. Besides, Chicago is way to dull and depressing, i'm sure that L.S. would be much more lively then this city.

"Ok Aiden, but listen, i love you and your my brother, but if your going to be in the same state as us, you still can't be near me or him though, it's, it's just not so safe."

"Don't worry Nichole, you and Jackson will be fine, you won't be in danger ok.

"Ok Aiden."

"Ok Bye"

What he didn't decide to tell her is that, another reason he wants to go there, is to take down three bank robbers. Micheal De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips. Aiden plans to intervene during the next heist those criminals try to pull off. CTOS originally was in Chicago, and Pawnee, but recently, it was installed in Liberty City, where CTOS and the L.C.P.D was able to arrest a eastern European criminal who was wanted for 5 years then, and a man from the Dominican Republic who was a body guard for a man named Tony Prince, he was also wanted for 5 years too. They was still, however, looking for a biker from the Lost M.C that was one of the biggest criminals in the state too, but soon found out that he was killed in Blaine county, San Andreas, by Trevor Philips, when CTOS and the L.C.P.D found out how far this guy was, from his original location, this made CTOS want to spread quicker, nationwide. CTOS began being installed in other cities, like Carcer City, Bullsworth, and Vice City. It was also recently installed in the city of Los Santos, and is the reason Aiden wants to go there. It was also put in the nearby towns of Sandy Shores, Grapeseed, and Paleto Bay.

Aiden decided not to take the Chicago airport, he went to Pawnee and took the small airport there, due to the entire city of Chicago knowing that he is the vigilante and Chicago is one of the most heavily used airports in the world.

* * *

><p>Soon after Aiden made it to Los Santos, his sister called and told him to get here, because of some man who was going around killing people and was worried. Aiden soon found out, that person was Trevor Philips. Aiden started looking for him. When he soon was hacking a CTOS camera, he caught Trevor pulling off grand theft auto.<p>

"GET OUT THE FUCKING CAR!" Yelled Trevor

He pulled the person out and shot him in the head with a AK. As he about to be getting inside the stolen car. He saw a man with a jacket, hat, and mask, on walking towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" Trevor asked.

Aiden ignored him.

"You know, it's way to fucking hot to be wearing that type of shit on out here." Said Trevor

As Trevor finished saying that sentence, he realized that person walking towards him, was the wanted, Vigilante that was going around Chicago killing criminals and hacking places in that city.

Aiden pulled out his Baton and lashed out at Trevor.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY!" Commanded Trevor.

As Trevor started aiming his AK47, Aiden smacked at Trevor's right leg with the Baton, and Trevor slammed to the ground.

"UGH AHH! YA FUCKER!" Screamed Trevor.

Trevor reached for his AK, but Aiden kicked the gun away and then kicked Trevor's left arm onto the ground.

Trevor moaned, and began pulling out a handgun, but Aiden knocked the gun out of Trevor's hand and then hit him in the right arm with the Baton.

"YOU, SON OF A BITCH!" Yelled Trevor.

Aiden took Trevor's left leg and slammed it into the driver's car door

"AHHHHHHHHH! I'M NEVER GONNA FUUCCCKING WALK WITH FUCKING LEG EVER AGAIN NOW!" Screamed Trevor

Aiden Then dragged him to the back of the car and slammed his head into the car trunk. Trevor, before anything else, fell directly onto the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Trevor.

"How many people have you killed? How many cars have you stole, or banks have you robbed, how many drugs have you sold?" Asked Aiden.

"HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW? YOU STUPID FUCK!" Exclaimed Trevor.

"I'm going to kill you. Crazy, insane people like you deserve to die." Said Aiden

"THEN KILL ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! KILL ME!" Yelled Trevor.

Aiden pulled out a Desert Eagle and shot Trevor in the head. Trevor has finally been killed. Blood was spreading everywhere across the road's concrete...

* * *

><p>Franklin started running out of money, banks were starting to close due to the constant bank robberies happening and any of the banks that are more heavily guarded and are way more low on money because of Franklin and the others. Soon after 'the big one', Franklin pressured Simeon to let him work for him again, explaining what really happened when he crashed that yellow truck into that window.<p>

Franklin and Lamar just got done stealing a car for Simeon, and was heading back to the dealership. Franklin got a call from Michael.

"Hey, what happening?" Asked Franklin.

"Oh my fucking god man, Frank you won't believe what just fucking happened earlier!" Said Michael.

"Yo man what happened?" Asked Franklin.

"Trevor, he, he's dead." Said Micheal.

Franklin quickly stopped the car above a steam pipe location, and was shocked.

"Oh fuck man, HOW? that guy was our fucking friend." Asked Franklin.

"Jesus Christ, man, Jesus fucking Christ, someone killed him." Said Michael.

"Who? Who the hell killed him?" Asked Franklin.

"Hey man, what the hell happened?" Asked Lamar.

"Shut the fuck up Lamar!" Said Franklin.

"What?" Asked Michael.

"Man, I wasn't talking to you, you know what just forget it, who the hell killed Trevor!" Asked Franklin.

"Do you remember hearing about that vigilante killing criminals and hacking shit across Chicago? It was that son of a bitch." Answered Michael.

"Ah, SHIT man!" Exclaimed Franklin.

"And, And you know what? I was watching it on TV, the public, the media, the, the law enforcement are all going fucking crazy over the fact that he's here, in San Andreas. I also saw that there was witnesses, some them said that the Vigilante asked him alot of questions at once, and you know what one of them was? 'How many banks have you robbed'. This guy knows Trevor robbed fucking banks, which should fucking mean, he knows us two and maybe the others know we rob fuckin banks too! I mean, you, me, and Trevor are all over the fucking news whenever we do something." Exclaimed Michael.

"OH FUCK MAN! HE'S GONNA FUCKING KILL US TOO" Yelled Franklin.

"Yo man, calm down! Who's gonna fucking kill us." Asked Lamar.

"Man don't even worry bout it, he wouldn't be going after you, he would only be going after me and Michael." Said Franklin.

"Listen kid, if this prick does decide to go after us, me and you, are going to have to go into hiding, maybe even have to leave the damn city, ok?" Asked Michael.

There was no reply.

"You there kid?" Asked Michael.

Still no reply.

"KID? ARE YOU THERE?" Asked Michael.

Again, no reply.

"FUCK!" Yelled Michael.

There was no reply, because as Michael was talking, the steam pipe below Franklin and Lamar's car exploded, making their car explode too. Killing both Franklin and Lamar.

Aiden Pearce, the Fox, hacked it, and caused the explosion.

* * *

><p>Michael got up and left his house and got in his car.<p>

"Goddamn it" he mumbled

Someone was calling, it was an unknown number. Michael picked up his smartphone

"What?" Michael asked.

"I just hacked into the sewage pipes and made it explode, along with Franklin's car. I just killed Franklin and his friend.

"AH FUCK! Listen you racist son of a bitch, i will fucking kill you, with all it takes." Threatened Michael

"Sure Michael, but so you know, your gonna be ne-" Said Aiden

Michael hung up before he could finish, he then began calling Lester. Lester, just right after the killing of Devin Weston, formed the Deadsec hacking group, and was the leader of the group. Michael knew he was the person to call because of his hacking skills.

"Jesus Michael, Trevor i-" Lester Tried To Talk.

"Listen Lester, I understand Trevor is dead, and Franklin just was killed right now to, the person who killed them both, just called me." Said Michael

"It was the vigilante." Answered Lester.

"Lester i need your help, i want to kill him." Said Michael

"Of course, we need to kill that son of a, bitch. As you know, I'm a hacker, and i own that hacker group, Deadsec, recently. I can hack into an explosive device or blow up a steam pipe or get th-" Lester Said.

"No Lester, i want to kill him, face to face." Said Michael

"Your goddamn joking right?" Asked Lester.

"No..." Said Michael, in a very serious voice.

"Ok then, I'm gonna about read up something about him, he uhh..." Said Lester

"WHAT, Lester, WHAT?" Asked Michael, Angry.

"Oh, ok, he has a sister and she has a son, they are in...Sandy Shores." Said Lester

"Oh listen pal, I ain't keeping a child hostage, or killing him." Said Michael.

"You don't have to, just go there, get his sister, and keep her hostage." Said Lester

* * *

><p>Lester told Michael where Aiden's sister was through hacking CTOS cameras, Michael went to Sandy Shores and found her.<p>

"Listen woman, you make a fucking sound, your kid is gonna find himself without a mother. Blame this on your brother, woman." Said Michael.

Michael kept aiming a pistol at Nichole and picked up his smartphone to call Aiden Pearce.

"Hey you son of a bitch, listen i got a M1911 pistol aiming right at you whore sister's head, get your ass down here, or ill put a bullet through her goddamn her." commanded Michael.

"Kill her, and ill kill your wife, Amanda." Threatened Aiden.

"Ah shit man i wont, we are in the middle of the fucking desert, south of the airstrip, just get down here so we can fight, LIKE MEN!" Yelled Michael.

"Ill be right there." Said Aiden

* * *

><p>Aiden soon arrived...after an hour of waiting.<p>

"About fucking time." Complained Michael.

"Let her go." Said Aiden.

Michael pushed her away and let her go.

"AIDEN, WE NEED TO GO, YOUR GONNA DIE!" Said Nichole.

"He doesn't know who his messing with, just go get Jackson and go!" Said Aiden.

"Aiden, He Ha-" Nichole tried to talk.

"JUST GO!" Said Aiden.

Nichole got in Aiden's car and left. As Aiden began turning around to face Michael, he started firing his weapon. he emptied entire clip into Aiden, but he kept standing.

"Body Armor." Said Aiden.

"Guess that's what took you so long to get here. But i don't see head armor on your head do I? You son of a bitch!" Exclaimed Michael

Michael began reloading his gun, but before he could, Aiden took out his Baton and hit Michael's leg and knocked him into the desert sand.

"AH FUUUCK!" Yelled Michael

Aiden picked up Michael's gun and aimed it at Michael's head.

"Go on, kill me, I'm kind of an old person, I'm a movie director, I'm a dad, i have a wife, son, daughter. And you think they want to live without me?" Asked Michael.

"I know you do, their names are Amanda, Jimmy, Tracey...And I'm sure they will be hell of alot safer, without having to live with a terrorist, murdering monster in their house." Said Aiden

"I hope you d-" Michael was shot in the head, and killed by Aiden Pearce, before he could finish.

Aiden stared at Michael, with blood going everywhere. Before he took Michael's own car and left, he wanted to think about the fact that he killed three different bank robbers in a day.

Before Aiden could finish thinking, a sniper bullet ran through Aiden's head, and killed him.

The person that just killed Aiden Pearce, the Fox, the Vigilante, was Patrick McReary.

Patrick was the person that Niko Bellic, the Eastern European guy who was arrested, worked with. He also assisted Michael, Franklin, and Trevor during the Paleto Score bank robbery. While Michael was waiting for Aiden to arrive, he called someone to be a sniper in the distance and shoot and kill Aiden Pearce, if Michael happened to have died.

That day was a very remembering day for people, and a great day for the law enforcement In southern San Andreas, and Chicago, because no more, do they have to worry about random hacks happening across the city from this Vigilante, and random bank robberies and grand theft auto, caused by three different criminals...


	2. Chapter 2

Franklin started running out of money, banks were starting to close due to the constant bank robberies happening and any of the banks that are more heavily guarded and are way more low on money because of Franklin and the others. Soon after 'the big one', Franklin pressured Simeon to let him work for him again, explaining what really happened when he crashed that yellow truck into that window.

Franklin and Lamar just got done stealing a car for Simeon, and was heading back to the dealership. Franklin got a call from Michael.

"Hey, what happening?" Asked Franklin.

"Oh my fucking god man, Frank you won't believe what just fucking happened earlier!" Said Michael.

"Yo man what happened?" Asked Franklin.

"Trevor, he, he's dead." Said Micheal.

Franklin quickly stopped the car above a steam pipe location, and was shocked.

"Oh fuck man, HOW? that guy was our fucking friend." Asked Franklin.

"Jesus Christ, man, Jesus fucking Christ, someone killed him." Said Michael.

"Who? Who the hell killed him?" Asked Franklin.

"Hey man, what the hell happened?" Asked Lamar.

"Shut the fuck up Lamar!" Said Franklin.

"What?" Asked Michael.

"Man, I wasn't talking to you, you know what just forget it, who the hell killed Trevor!" Asked Franklin.

"Do you remember hearing about that vigilante killing criminals and hacking shit across Chicago? It was that son of a bitch." Answered Michael.

"Ah, SHIT man!" Exclaimed Franklin.

"And, And you know what? I was watching it on TV, the public, the media, the, the law enforcement are all going fucking crazy over the fact that he's here, in San Andreas. I also saw that there was witnesses, some them said that the Vigilante asked him alot of questions at once, and you know what one of them was? 'How many banks have you robbed'. This guy knows Trevor robbed fucking banks, which should fucking mean, he knows us two and maybe the others know we rob fuckin banks too! I mean, you, me, and Trevor are all over the fucking news whenever we do something." Exclaimed Michael.

"OH FUCK MAN! HE'S GONNA FUCKING KILL US TOO" Yelled Franklin.

"Yo man, calm down! Who's gonna fucking kill us." Asked Lamar.

"Man don't even worry bout it, he wouldn't be going after you, he would only be going after me and Michael." Said Franklin.

"Listen kid, if this prick does decide to go after us, me and you, are going to have to go into hiding, maybe even have to leave the damn city, ok?" Asked Michael.

There was no reply.

"You there kid?" Asked Michael.

Still no reply.

"KID? ARE YOU THERE?" Asked Michael.

Again, no reply.

"FUCK!" Yelled Michael.

There was no reply, because as Michael was talking, the steam pipe below Franklin and Lamar's car exploded, making their car explode too. Killing both Franklin and Lamar.

Aiden Pearce, the Fox, hacked it, and caused the explosion.

* * *

><p>Michael got up and left his house and got in his car.<p>

"Goddamn it" he mumbled

Someone was calling, it was an unknown number. Michael picked up his smartphone

"What?" Michael asked.

"I just hacked into the sewage pipes and made it explode, along with Franklin's car. I just killed Franklin and his friend.

"AH FUCK! Listen you racist son of a bitch, i will fucking kill you, with all it takes." Threatened Michael

"Sure Michael, but so you know, your gonna be ne-" Said Aiden

Michael hung up before he could finish, he then began calling Lester. Lester, just right after the killing of Devin Weston, formed the Deadsec hacking group, and was the leader of the group. Michael knew he was the person to call because of his hacking skills.

"Jesus Michael, Trevor i-" Lester Tried To Talk.

"Listen Lester, I understand Trevor is dead, and Franklin just was killed right now to, the person who killed them both, just called me." Said Michael

"It was the vigilante." Answered Lester.

"Lester i need your help, i want to kill him." Said Michael

"Of course, we need to kill that son of a, bitch. As you know, I'm a hacker, and i own that hacker group, Deadsec, recently. I can hack into an explosive device or blow up a steam pipe or get th-" Lester Said.

"No Lester, i want to kill him, face to face." Said Michael

"Your goddamn joking right?" Asked Lester.

"No..." Said Michael, in a very serious voice.

"Ok then, I'm gonna about read up something about him, he uhh..." Said Lester

"WHAT, Lester, WHAT?" Asked Michael, Angry.

"Oh, ok, he has a sister and she has a son, they are in...Sandy Shores." Said Lester

"Oh listen pal, I ain't keeping a child hostage, or killing him." Said Michael.

"You don't have to, just go there, get his sister, and keep her hostage." Said Lester


	3. Chapter 3

Lester told Michael where Aiden's sister was through hacking CTOS cameras, Michael went to Sandy Shores and found her.

"Listen woman, you make a fucking sound, your kid is gonna find himself without a mother. Blame this on your brother, woman." Said Michael.

Michael kept aiming a pistol at Nichole and picked up his smartphone to call Aiden Pearce.

"Hey you son of a bitch, listen i got a M1911 pistol aiming right at you whore sister's head, get your ass down here, or ill put a bullet through her goddamn her." commanded Michael.

"Kill her, and ill kill your wife, Amanda." Threatened Aiden.

"Ah shit man i wont, we are in the middle of the fucking desert, south of the airstrip, just get down here so we can fight, LIKE MEN!" Yelled Michael.

"Ill be right there." Said Aiden

* * *

><p>Aiden soon arrived...after an hour of waiting.<p>

"About fucking time." Complained Michael.

"Let her go." Said Aiden.

Michael pushed her away and let her go.

"AIDEN, WE NEED TO GO, YOUR GONNA DIE!" Said Nichole.

"He doesn't know who his messing with, just go get Jackson and go!" Said Aiden.

"Aiden, He Ha-" Nichole tried to talk.

"JUST GO!" Said Aiden.

Nichole got in Aiden's car and left. As Aiden began turning around to face Michael, he started firing his weapon. he emptied entire clip into Aiden, but he kept standing.

"Body Armor." Said Aiden.

"Guess that's what took you so long to get here. But i don't see head armor on your head do I? You son of a bitch!" Exclaimed Michael

Michael began reloading his gun, but before he could, Aiden took out his Baton and hit Michael's leg and knocked him into the desert sand.

"AH FUUUCK!" Yelled Michael

Aiden picked up Michael's gun and aimed it at Michael's head.

"Go on, kill me, I'm kind of an old person, I'm a movie director, I'm a dad, i have a wife, son, daughter. And you think they want to live without me?" Asked Michael.

"I know you do, their names are Amanda, Jimmy, Tracey...And I'm sure they will be hell of alot safer, without having to live with a terrorist, murdering monster in their house." Said Aiden

"I hope you d-" Michael was shot in the head, and killed by Aiden Pearce, before he could finish.

Aiden stared at Michael, with blood going everywhere. Before he took Michael's own car and left, he wanted to think about the fact that he killed three different bank robbers in a day.

Before Aiden could finish thinking, a sniper bullet ran through Aiden's head, and killed him.

The person that just killed Aiden Pearce, the Fox, the Vigilante, was Patrick McReary.

Patrick was the person that Niko Bellic, the Eastern European guy who was arrested, worked with. He also assisted Michael, Franklin, and Trevor during the Paleto Score bank robbery. While Michael was waiting for Aiden to arrive, he called someone to be a sniper in the distance and shoot and kill Aiden Pearce, if Michael happened to have died.

That day was a very remembering day for people, and a great day for the law enforcement In southern San Andreas, and Chicago, because no more, do they have to worry about random hacks happening across the city from this Vigilante, and random bank robberies and grand theft auto, caused by three different criminals...


End file.
